User talk:BlueAlpha01/Xi
Canon Friendliness Would you for God's sake please state what this, or any of your articles, has to do with Halo. I shouldn't have to search the site just to understand one of your articles. And it is increasingly difficult to search the site if you keep forgetting to put the damned Property template up. :--'''[[User:Rotaretilbo|Master Gunnery Sergeant]] [[w:c:halofanon:Hank J Wimbleton IV|Hank J Wimbleton IV]][[User talk:Rotaretilbo|COM]][[w:c:halofanon:Halo: Galaxy|Halo: Galaxy]]''' 21:46, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Wow... Harsh words.[[User:Kebath 'Holoree|Kebath 'Holoree]] I'm gonna ply you with a question, what the hell is wrong with making a fanfiction species? --[[user:SPARTAN-077| The State]]([[user talk:SPARTAN-077|Our Decrees and Law]])( ) 11:38, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, all of Bluealpha's articles have hardly anything to do with Halo at all!!! If you want it your way, write it at FanFiction.net, you can do whatever you want, although, users can SAY whatever they want (And they will have a lot of bloody fun with that LOL).--[[User:The evil O,malley|The Evil O'malley]] 21:33, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Clearly, you haven't taken ''any'' of BlueAlpha's messages into any regard, he says he will connect his articles with Halo, but it will take time --[[user:SPARTAN-077| The State]]([[user talk:SPARTAN-077|Our Decrees and Law]])( ) 22:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) And until he manages to do so, his articles will be marked with NotCanonFriendly templates. My main issue is that every time he makes an article, he usually fails to do two things: put a Property template up and connect it with Halo, or anything else. BlueAlpha01 needs to learn that we all don't just say, "Oh look! Physical attributes! This is obviously one of those [[User:BlueAlpha01/Bettas|Bettas]] that has something to do with the [[User:BlueAlpha01/Gormekian|Gormekian]] and [[User:BlueAlpha01/International Space Station Corporation|ISSC]] and all that whatnot!" We sit here, say, "What the heck is this crap?" and then I, not knowing what it is, delete it (then, later, stumble across the Betas article and resurrect the deleted article). Adding the Property template is annoying enough, but deleting a nonsense article, realizing it isn't nonsense as much as garbled sense, and then having to ressurect it, however, is very annoying. :--'''[[User:Rotaretilbo|Master Gunnery Sergeant]] [[w:c:halofanon:Hank J Wimbleton IV|Hank J Wimbleton IV]][[User talk:Rotaretilbo|COM]][[w:c:halofanon:Halo: Galaxy|Halo: Galaxy]]''' 04:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Ehhh, I don't think his articles are crap, I respect all peoples articles, except for the ones who are characters that are vastly overpowered --[[user:SPARTAN-077| The State]]([[user talk:SPARTAN-077|Our Decrees and Law]])( ) 04:54, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I agree (I HATE THOSE ARTICLES!!!!!!!), but this article cannot stay as long as it has the template. And BTW BlueAlpha, you said that you will make it relate to Halo as much as possible, heh yeah looks like your making a huge effort, those articles haven't changed for a month and you have a week to fix all your articles.--[[User:The evil O,malley|The Evil O'malley]] 17:06, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Are my Articles OK? I may have over powered one thing, or two, but I want to make sure. I want to stay as close as I can to the canon, with the fanon.--[[User:Kebath 'Holoree|Kebath 'Holoree]] 17:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Uhh... What does that have to do with this article?--[[User:The evil O,malley|The Evil O'malley]] 23:52, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Move To User Namespace Yes #'''[[User:Rotaretilbo|Master Gunnery Sergeant]] [[w:c:halofanon:Hank J Wimbleton IV|Hank J Wimbleton IV]][[User talk:Rotaretilbo|COM]][[w:c:halofanon:Halo: Galaxy|Halo: Galaxy]]''' - Basically, this is just another example of an article that has nothing to do with Halo. No=